Time to kill
by sammygirl312
Summary: The Winchesters work briefly with a hunter named Shae. She finds herself in a cabin in the mountains, alone with Sam. As they huddle close to stay warm, they both have something in mind to stay busy, since they've got a lot of time on their hands...


**Author's note:** _ **This is my very first fic, and writing in English isn't quite natural to me yet, so I apologize for any mistakes I may have made. This story is short, so hopefully there won't be too many! I hope anyone reading this will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**_

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Sadly, I do not own Supernatural. I own nothing but Shae, all rights go to their rightful owners.**_

…

Shae had always been pretty good at sensing trouble before it came. It was her habit to avoid it as much as possible. Yet, some kinds of trouble were harder to avoid – and right now, she couldn't even bring herself to want to try.

Nothing had happened. Not yet, at least. But Shae knew it wouldn't last, because there was no denying the way she was feeling, and she knew the man huddled against her felt it too.

"Hey Sam?" she muttered innocently.

"Yeah?"

"Remind me, how long do we have before Dean gets back?" she asked.

He was so close she didn't need to see his face to feel his grin.

"A couple hours," he answered.

A Winchester was trouble… she knew it… but it didn't change the facts that they were both here right now, and that they had time to kill, and that they both knew what was on the other's mind…

...

What had brought Shae and the Winchester brothers together in the first place, predictably, was a hunt. And coincidences.

They shared a habit of working on Christmas. They all had their reasons to avoid celebrating, and Shae had never asked questions. Anyhow, the result had been the hunters running into each other as they worked the same case.

Shae wasn't good at socializing, and neither was Dean Winchester, but since no one intended to leave until the case was solved, they had been forced to work together. Dean and Shae had a hard time getting along – she couldn't stand the music he blasted in the car, or the smell of what he called food – but she could tell Sam had been trying to make things easier. It almost worked. He was friendly and easy to talk to.

Hitchhikers had gone missing in a forest covered in snow. Conveniently enough, the Winchesters knew a place in there where they could stay if needed. Dean had mumbled something about some guy named "Bobby" when Shae had asked how they'd come across a cabin in such a place.

The case hadn't been hard. A wendigo, which they'd taken care of in a week or so. The hardest part had been the cabin. There was only one bed, one couch, and only one blanket. And it was cold outside. They had come to an arrangement: Sam got the blanket, but slept on the ground; Dean took the couch, and Shae got the bed. It wasn't comfortable, but it was better than nothing.

Somehow they had managed to kill the wendigo without any fatal injuries or major screw-ups. They had even found the missing hitchhikers, alive for the most part. Dean had decided to get them to town in his old Impala he stubbornly called "Baby", while Shae and Sam headed back to the cabin. They were tired, freezing, and longed for nothing but some rest. And heat. Mostly heat.

When they got to their layer, they didn't bicker over who would get the blanket. Sam sighed, grabbed it, sat on the couch; Shae jumped onto his knees and he wrapped the piece of fabric over the both of them. They just huddled for a while.

The huntress had never been a very big fan of waiting, however, something told her she wasn't going to get bored. In fact, as Sam's arms locked around her lower stomach, holding her just a little bit tighter, she found herself hoping Dean would come back late. Shae was certain the Winchester against whom she was already cuddling was just as aware as herself of just how close they were. What if he made a move? She tried to think of how she would respond. I didn't take her long to decide that she would just go with it. It wasn't like anything serious was going to come out of if anyways. Shae was in no way looking for an actual relationship, but she didn't have a problem with a little action once in a while. And it had been a while.

Sam Winchester. _The_ Sam Winchester. Those boys were legends, Shae would probably never get an occasion like this one. Besides, she genuinely liked the guy. From the few days spent hunting with him, she had gathered that he was smart, competent, professional, and actually nice – a rare quality amongst good hunters.

And, well… there was no denying that boy's looks played in his favor.

So, why not? Sam had just told her they had two hours. A lot could be done in two hours.

But Shae waited a minute or two, and Sam didn't make a move, so she decided she would be the one to start this game.

"Hey, Sam?" she called once more, voice as innocent as a little child.

"Yeah?"

She tilted her head backwards to meet his eyes. She liked the spark of amusement she saw in them.

"I'm still cold," Shae said.

He frowned. She wondered if he was actually worried.

"Maybe," she suggested, "a bit of body heat would help…"

As Sam took the hint, a crooked smile spread on his lips. He moved slightly closer – she hadn't thought that would be possible –, tightening his hold on her.

"We've got a bit of time to kill," he grinned.

"We're not going to get bored, are we?" she teased him.

Next thing she knew, Sam's lips were brushing against hers, light as a feather. He was letting her choose, Shae knew. Oh, the choice was all made up. Her hands flew upwards, on both sides of his face, and she deepened the kiss. As the heat started building up, her fingers moved downwards as she quickly unbuttoned Sam's shirt.

Things just happened naturally, from then on. It was as if they were meant to happen.

...

Dean did come back late. Two hours, actually. And the two hunters put every minute they got to good use.

Shae didn't regret getting stuck in that cabin with Sam Winchester. She'd hadn't had that much fun in a really long time.

...

Shae left the next morning. Dean's goodbye was quite frosty, but that wasn't much of a surprise, and in no way did it ruin the young woman's good mood. She was always happy after a wrapped-up hunt, but who was she kidding? That was not the only reason for her urge to smile.

Shae's car had been left in town, and Sam drove her there.

"So, where're you headed to now?" he asked absent-mindedly, focused on the slippery road stained with white, which couldn't seem to stop twisting and turning.

"I dunno," she shrugged. Next motel, next hunt. Business as usual, home sweet home…"

"Right." He laughed, and Shae found she quite liked that sound.

They spent the rest of the ride in a comfortable silence.

Shae's car wasn't hard to find. Once they were both standing next to it, the huntress turned around to face Sam before getting in.

"So," she said.

"See you around?" he asked with a little, almost timid, smile.

"Who knows," she answered.

She gave him a quick, playful kiss, then sat down behind the wheel and closed the door. Sam bent down to look at her.

"Hey, Shae?"

She glanced up at him.

"If you ever need help on a hunt," he said, "or if you just have some more time to kill… feel free to give me a call." He smiled once more, and Shae grinned broadly.

"You know what, tall guy? I just might."

As she drove away, she couldn't help looking at him in her rear-view mirror.

...

Shae knew it was highly unlikely they would ever meet again. She also knew she wouldn't call him. Sure, she liked the guy, but a Winchester was trouble. Besides, she always did her best to avoid men like him – otherwise, she might start developing real feelings… which she wanted to avoid at all costs.

So, those four hours of passion would remain a very, very good memory… but the huntress decided nothing more would come out of it.

Still, Shae knew she would never forget Sam Winchester.

…

 _ **Hey guys!**_

 _ **So, when I originally wrote this, it was meant as a one-shot. However, I'm starting to have a sequel in mind, so maybe leave a review and tell me what you think? Should this story end here, or will future chapters show Shae crossing paths with the Winchesters once more, perhaps with a more elaborate plot? I was thinking she could turn out to be an interesting character to develop a little… Any advice or comments, positive or negative, are welcome! I hope you enjoyed reading!**_

 _ **Alice**_


End file.
